


The Things That Change

by pupeez4eva



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Family, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Grandpa!Hiashi travels back in time, His past self is horrified, Humor, Next Gen, The kids and Hizashi are loving it, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupeez4eva/pseuds/pupeez4eva
Summary: Wherein Hyuuga Hiashi, doting grandfather of Boruto and Himawari, ends up years in the past, and thoroughly confuses everyone.





	The Things That Change

Hiashi still had suspicions that this was an imposter. It _had_ to be, because the alternative — that this was really him from many years in the future — was just too awful to comprehend. 

 

He was just so… _nice._ Of course, this newfound positivity didn’t extend to everyone. His future self still had _some_ restraint, which Hiashi thanked the heavens for, but he is also a lot more easygoing than he could ever imagine being. It was disconcerting. Hiashi was the clan head, and he needed to ensure that he exuded a firm, unyielding presence at all times. He couldn’t afford to be soft, especially not in a clan like this.

 

The thing that truly irked him though, was the way his future self acted around the children. 

 

He… _doted_ on them.

 

Since arriving in the past — and having his identity confirmed by the Hokage and a very confused Yamanaka Inoichi — the man preferred to spend most of his time with young Hinata and Neji. He didn’t even seem to want to train them — no, he simply hung around, cooing over how adorable they were, playing games with them, buying them sweets, _giving them piggy back rides._

 

It was ridiculous. As if Hinata wasn’t weak and timid enough, this behaviour would only drag her progress down further. And Neji? The boy had initially seemed stunned that the older version of his uncle seemed just as affectionate towards him, but once he’d overcome this initial surprise, he’d lapped up the attention.

 

Hiashi couldn’t wrap his head around it. He’d always been confident in his treatment of his daughter and nephew. With Neji, he’d always been distant — he’d never been an affectionate man to begin with, but the boy was a member of the branch family, and certain boundaries needed to be maintained. He regarded his own twin brother with the same detachment, after all (and it didn’t help that Hiazashi obviously resented his and his son’s positions within the clan).

 

With Hinata, there had never been time for outward affection. He needed to ensure that she’d one day grow up to be the strong, powerful head their clan needed. He did his best to train her, to focus on improving her skills, but he’d never seen the need for useless things like hugs and bedtime stories.

 

Something that his future self _obviously didn’t seem to understand._

 

He was especially nice to Hizashi — seemed to genuinely _enjoy_ spending time with his twin, which was something Hiashi couldn’t fathom. The two of them had never been close. Hizashi seemed bewildered and more than a little incredulous over this behaviour, but hadn't voiced any opinions on it, the traitor.

 

(Hiashi wasn’t too sure whether it was because Hizashi genuinely enjoyed the attention from him, even if it was a future version of himself, or if he was worried that any opposition would result in his seal being activated).

 

…

 

“What happened to you?” Hizashi asked, watching Hiashi’s future self with a furrowed brow, as if he was trying to work out a particularly difficult equation. Said man was currently curled up on a sofa, Hinata and Neji flanking him on either side, reading them a story.

 

Hiashi’s eye twitched. “I don’t _know.”_

 

“And…that’s definitely you?” 

 

“Yamanka confirmed it,” Hiashi muttered, grimacing. 

 

“Ah.” Hizashi cocked his head to the side, and then his expression softened slightly. Hiashi scowled, turning away; well at least _someone_ was enjoying his humiliation.

 

…

 

When his future self dragged the Jinchuriki of all people to dinner one night, Hiashi decided that it was time to _really_ put his foot down.

 

“No,” he said, as firmly as he could. Hizashi snorted, because apparently any regard his brother had for their respective stations had dissolved once his older self had started introducing nightly Shogi and card games to the household. 

 

His future self ignored him, and instead turned to Uzumaki. “Naruto,” he said, “why don’t you go sit with Hinata and Neji?” 

 

The boy glanced nervously at Hiashi, and then back at his future self, who smiled encouragingly. His expression brightened, and he hurried over to where the other two children were sitting. 

 

 _“Why?”_ he demanded, because he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what _this_ was about. The man was disgustingly soppy with his daughter and nephew, and the other clan children, but he hadn’t expected — or at least he’d hoped — that this wouldn’t extend to every other child in the damn village.

 

“I’d like to see this,” Hizashi said, walking over. Apparently joint meals were also a thing now, because — to quote his future self — _“Family is important.”_

 

His future self shrugged. “He’s family.”

 

“How?” Hiashi demanded.

 

His future self glanced over at Uzumaki, who was talking excitedly with Hinata, his hands moving in rapid gestures, and then back at him. “He’s my son-in-law. Or he will be, some day.”

 

Oh Lord no. Please, _no._

 

“You’re lying,” he said, thinking, _‘Please be lying, you old bastard.’_

 

His future self ignored him, and gazed at Uzumaki, smiling fondly. “He looks so much like Boruto.”

 

“Boruto?” Hizashi questioned.

 

 _‘Shut up, you idiot,’_ Hiashi thought viciously, because he _really_ didn’t want to know.

 

His future self positively _beamed._ “My adorable grandson!”

 

Yes, he really didn’t need to know that. Hiashi turned to Uzumaki, and his mind was filled with the image of blonde haired Hyuuga children, and he thought, _‘What the fuck happened to my clan? What the fuck did I ALLOW to happen?’_

 

“Boruto is the splitting image of Naruto,” his future self said, his eyes shining. “Himwari, on the other hand, takes after her mother, although she does have her father’s eyes…”

 

Hiashi’s mind stuttered to a halt. Oh God, there were two of them.

 

Hizashi frowned slightly. “Should you really be telling us all this?” 

 

His future self never answered that question. Naruto called out, asking why the “Old Man” was standing all the way over there, and whether they could eat yet, (because apparently the brat had no manners whatsoever) and his future self practically sprinted over.

 

This was utterly _humiliating,_ and Hiashi needed to figure out what had gone wrong so he could fix this.

 

…

 

Naruto was practically always over now, and Hiashi was too focused on the overall wrongness of his future self to focus on this too much. 

 

His wife, who seemed to be taking this whole thing in stride, didn't seem particularly bothered by his presence. In fact, she seemed thrilled at the presence of more children in the household, and seemed to get along well with his brother. The two had always been somewhat distant - their's had been an arranged marriage, and Hiashi had never really put much effort into bridging the initial distance and hesitation between them, or try to turn it into something more - but she seemed to get along with his older self like a house on fire.

 

Hiashi decided that he was surrounded by traitors.

 

Hizashi thought the kid was hilarious, and apparently a ‘good influence’ on Neji. Hiashi decided that he really hated his brother. This further confirmed his 'traitor' theory. God, he couldn't even trust  _himself_ now.

 

“When will you be leaving?” he demanded, when he’d decided that this mess had gone on long enough. It was time for his future self to leave, and for peace and order to be restored to the Hyuuga clan.

 

His future self waved one hand dismissively. “Oh, they found the scroll that sent me here a while ago.” Because apparently his grandson, Boruto, had decided that it was a good idea to play with forbidden scrolls, and to bring to steal those scrolls (“He was just borrowing them,” his future self had said defensively) and bring them over to the Hyuuga compound, inadvertently sending his grandfather to the past. 

 

Hiashi stared. “Then why are you still _here?”_

 

“I have a few things I need to take care of first.” His future self noticed Hiashi’s panicked expression, and grinned slightly. “Oh don’t worry, I don’t plan to stick around. I’d miss my adorable grandchildren far too much.”

 

“You can’t stay too long,” Hiashi protested. “You’re changing things far too much.” Although, that wouldn’t exactly be a bad thing, would it?

 

His future self shrugged. “I know that. Things in my timeline won’t change though — any changes made here will simply cause a parallel universe to form.” He paused and sighed. “That doesn’t mean I can just let any version of my family suffer.”

 

Hiashi stiffened. “Suffer? What are you talking about?” 

 

His future self shook his head and smiled. “Oh, don’t you worry about that. Now, I promised Hinata, Neji and Naruto that I’d take them out for lunch.”

 

 _‘Insufferable bastard,’_ Hiashi thought, watching as his future self walked off.

 

…

 

Hiashi woke up on his daughter’s birthday and realised that he couldn’t sense her at all. He didn’t panic nearly as much as he might’ve, because it wasn’t as if his future self hadn’t taken his daughter on outings before, despite his many protests.

 

Still, this was a bit early, but not exactly unheard of. A note on the kitchen table confirmed his theory — _“I’ve taken Hinata, Neji and Naruto out for sweets.”_

 

Hiashi rubbed his forehead in irritation.

 

"Where's Hinata?" his wife asked, coming into the kitchen, frowning. Hiashi handed her the note. She glanced at it, shrugged, and moved to prepare breakfast. They'd all grown used to his future self's strange whim's, much as he hated to admit it. 

 

“I can’t find Neji,” Hizashi said, entering the house sometime later. Hiashi didn’t answer, simply sighing and shoving the note at him.

 

Hizashi read it, blinking. “Ah.”

 

Hiashi sighed. “Tea?” 

 

Hizashi nodded. “Yes, that would be nice.”

 

…

 

His older self returned a few hours later with the three children in tow. Hiashi sat with his brother, the two sipping at cups of tea. The house was otherwise empty, his wife having left to visit her mother.

 

“Some big scary dude tried to kidnap Hinata!” Naruto cried, his hand latched onto his daughter’s arm. With his knowledge of their future relationship, Hiashi would have focused on this a lot more if he hadn’t been distracted by the boy’s words. “Hiashi-jiji stopped him though!”

 

He turned to his future self, alarmed. _“What?”_

 

His future self shrugged. “I dropped him at the Hokage’s office. He’s alive, by the way.”

 

Hiashi and Hizashi stared at him.

 

“It’s alright,” his future self continued, “I’ve explained everything to the Hokage. He’s taking care of things.”

 

“Hiashi-jiji was _awesome!”_ Naruto declared. Neji and Hinata nodded in confirmation. “He was all punch, punch, bam! Glowy weird eyes! And the other guy — ”

 

“Is she okay?” Hiashi demanded. Then, remembering his daughter was currently in the room with them, turned to her, his eyes raking over her.

 

“She’s fine,” his future self said, wrapping an arm around Hinata, who snuggled up next to him. For the first time, Hiashi couldn’t bring himself to be too mad about it. “Hizashi will be fine too.”

 

Hizashi frowned. “What?” 

 

His future self waved a hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. Now, where’s that cake I made for Hinata?” 

 

Because apparently his future self _baked._ That thought alone was enough to distract him.

 

…

 

Eventually his future self did leave, much to his relief (and the tears of three very distraught children, and the obvious disappointment of his brother, despite how Hizashi tried to hide it). 

 

“Be nicer to Hinata and Neji. And try spend some time with Hizashi — I didn't prevent his death for you to go back to treating him like some stranger,” his future self said firmly, and Hiashi bit back a sigh. Honestly, maybe being a bit more lenient wouldn't be the worst thing — the encouragement from his future self _had_ seemed to do wonders for Hinata's confidence. His relationship with his brother also seemed a bit easier, not nearly as strained as it had been for most of their life.

 

Oh right. And apparently Hizashi was supposed _dead_ by this point, which was hard to wrap his head around. When his future self had told them this, he and Hizashi had preceded to get very, very drunk. 

 

“And make sure that Naruto is always welcome here,” his future self added, his eyes narrowing. “The poor boy has been alone for far too long. I’d ask you to adopt him, but I doubt the Hokage would ever approve that — ” Hiashi’s eye twitched. “ — and I suppose it would cause problems in the future.”

 

Hiashi sighed. “I wont,” he said grudgingly. It wasn’t that he _liked_ having the brat around, but he, Hinata and Neji had become tied at the hip in the short amount of time they’d been together, and Hiashi didn’t really feel like interfering with that.

 

(Oh God, it was happening. He was becoming _soft)._

 

“And when Hanabi is born, make sure you treat her and Hinata equally. Don’t favour one daughter over the other.”

 

“Yes, yes, I said — wait, _what?_

 

 _Hanabi?_ He had _another_ child?

 

His future self shook his head. “I won’t tell you too much about that. I don’t want to prevent my youngest daughter from existing.” 

 

“You can’t just — !” Hiashi forced himself to stop his protests, reminding himself that his future self was an insufferable old bastard, and trying to argue with the man would only give him a headache. Besides, from the sound of it, he’d be finding out in a short time anyway.

 

The man shifted slightly, and then reached into his pocket, pulling out a folded sheet of paper. “Also — give this to the Hokage.”

 

Hiashi blinked, taking the sheet, and glanced down at it.

 

“And don’t _read it._ You don’t need any more information about the future. There’s just a few things that need to be changed around here, and I can’t stick around long enough to prevent them from happening.” Despite his words, the look in his eyes suggested that he knew Hiashi wouldn’t be following his request to ‘not read’ whatever was written on the page.

 

“Oh,” his future self added, almost as an afterthought, “Do your best to destroy the Caged Bird Seal, alright?”

 

Hiashi stared. _“What?”_

 

His future self shrugged. “You’ll be eventually rewarded with the cutest grandchildren ever. I wouldn’t complain too much.” 

 

He then declared that he was going to give his “adorable daughter, nephew and son” (yes _son,_ he called the Uzumaki brat his _son)_ one final goodbye, and headed off in the opposite direction.

 

…

 

Later, after his future self had departed, he took a quick glance at the letter that had been given to him.

 

It was a list — things that needed to be changed, like his future self had stated — and his mind stuttered to a halt as he took in details such as the _Uchiha massacre_ (Danzo had ordered the deaths of the _entire_ clan?), the death of the third Hokage, an attack on the village by some man named Pein, the _death of his nephew —_ and he felt a headache forming as words like _“Madara Uchiha” “Edo Tensei army”_  and _“Infinite Tsukuyomi”_ jumped out at him.

 

He put the page down, and decided that he was giving this to the Hokage straight away so he could deal with it. He’d do it now — there was no way he was going to risk losing it — and then he’d come back to have lunch with his family.

 _'I'm not going to become like that,'_ he told himself firmly. There was no  _way._

**Author's Note:**

> So...I really REALLY wanted a grandpa!Hiashi time travel fic, but couldn't find any. So I decided to write my own (obviously). Hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
